


Brothers

by k_yuuki



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Savant Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki
Summary: Shun perspective on his brother behavioral changes during middle school years.
Savant syndrome: a condition in which a person with a developmental disability, such as an autism spectrum disorder, demonstrates profound and prodigious capacities or abilities far in excess of what would be considered normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt that my friend made: she wanted to see Abe Takaya as an emotionally challenged boy. I don’t know much about Japan, but in my old school, children there were not so kind, also I wanted to write some brotherly bonding between the Abe brothers.

Shun had known since he was young that his brother was some kind of a genius, just like he knew that he was Mom’s favorite and Taka was Dad's. It was not hard, as their parents often reminded him that Takaya had walked since he was a few months old (although he did not talk fluently until Shun was born), his grades was always on top of the class if not school, he could do math and memorized detailed stuffs in seconds. However, in term of emotional development, Taka was different than other kids.

That was the reason their parents made them pick different schools and different teams.

When other kids running around and pulled girls’ pigtails, Taka just looked at them as if they were background scenery. As the boys started to talk about crushes, he furrowed his eyebrow and told them it was disgusting. While the students were mingled with each other and having fun, Taka sat on his own and pondered about school courses and baseball, doing high-level mathematics problems as if he was drinking water. When other kids complained about getting hurt and cried, Taka picked him self up and kept walking, until mom saw his injuries and fussed over them.

The only thing Taka cared about was baseball, because their family was coming from a long line of catchers. Personally, Shun thought Taka only care about it because Dad drilled it to his head since he was very young.

In the primary school, Shun used to be bullied because other students’ siblings remembered Abe Takaya. As Shun had the same family name as Taka, they often bullied him for it. Shun always cried and blame his brother, the cause of his lack of friends, thinking that Taka had it easy, he just made troubles and let the consequences down to his little brother.

Later, much later, after a huge fight between the two of them, ended with him crying and Taka baffled, which he later knew his brother was crying secretly inside his own room and felt guilty about, their parents decided to let him go to another school, making sure he would not cross path with his big brother’s classmates or teachers. In those years, Shun was happy. Nobody said anything about the prodigy catcher in the baseball team, and nobody bothered him in school either because of his weird brother.

He was nine when he found out that Takaya did not have it easy, his so called _friends_ were worse than Shun’s, and yet he just did not _care_. Taka ignored all of the horrible sixth graders acts they could think off and he made some adjustment. If they beat him up, he chose another way, whether stick close with authoritative figures or avoided them or confronted them, depending on the situation; if they took his shoes, then the next day he came and brought the shoes with him; if they destroyed his homework, he kept them with him; or if they ransacked his table, he would just ignored that his table was full of crude drawings and went on.

Maybe that was why his brother always had most of his things with him.

Anyway, Taka was far from stupid. He learned from watching his surrounding. When he went to the middle school, he could act as a normal middle schooler who was a bit rude (the only thing he could not remove from his original personality), temperamental and had a terrible over-confidence (which all Taka was, wasn’t it?).

During that time, even Shun forgot about his genius brother. Takaya was so _normal_ , his grade was just above average, his catching skill was nothing to be proud off, he had _friends_ who sometimes he hung out with, a typical middle schoolers. Then, Takaya also started to teased him, stole his food, lounging in front of the TV, discussing about their days, like a _normal_ older brother. He also nagged him when he forgot something, like Mom did, and yelled at him when he was careless, like Dad did, but he buried those thoughts deep on his brain.

Maybe Taka’s weird mental/emotional disability was cured after all.

He ignored the whispers on his ears that the way Taka behaved was _wrong_ , closed one of his eyes and looked the other way.

He pretended he did not see the bruises, split lips, black eyes, Takaya’s limp when going to his room. Until in his late second year in junior high, when Taka was depressed until he was almost not eating, the light on his eyes gone.

His brother was not one to smile a lot in public, but he did laughs and grins and smiles a lot at home.

Shun was afraid he never saw them again.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Shun sneaked to Taka’s room as silently as possible, “Nii-san?”

He sharpened his eyes, disappointed to see Takaya was not there, before focusing on the shadow on the bed, noticing that his brother was indeed bundled up on his bed. “Shun?”

His voice was rough, trembling. Shun took a lot of his willpower not to cry then. _What had happened?_ He wanted to ask, and yet he kept his silence and took a sit near him, on the bed, watching his brother shuffled a little and opened his blanket, head appeared from the top. They sat together, neither one of them wanted to break the quietness between them.

Living with an emotionally stunted brother had made Shun a very perceptive person, he knew when the ever quiet Taka was happy, or when he was upset. He was very glad at least when his brother was angry he did not bottled it up. However, like all Abe in the residence, when he was upset, he went to himself, becoming even more introvert. In times like this, their uncle, who Taka was closer to, when they were young, used to sit beside him and hugged him until he was calmer.

Decided to copy his uncle, he circled his smaller arm around his brother, feeling the other relaxed, resting his head on top of his, and his whole body trembled. He did not make any sound except a few sobs that passed his mouth, and they stayed like that until both fell asleep due to exhaustion.

He felt a light touch on his head, his brother murmured words, _thank you, little brother_ , or that might just be _damn you, you’re heavy_ , and warmth enveloped him.

The next morning, he woke up on his brother bed, with his big brother sleeping beside him, as they had done like when they were still in primary school. He smiles, brother looked so peaceful, something he did not see since long ago, a small smile graced his sleeping face. He was disturbed from his thoughts by a stutter sound, his mother smiling gently with a black camera from the door.

“Good morning, Shun,” she said happily.

“Morning, mom,” he replied. Just like any other days before.

Taka shuffled on his side, grunting. He blearily opened his eyes, and Shun was really happy to see the light was back, “shut up,” he mumbled out, shifting his body and proceeded to go back to sleep. Both Mom and him laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Takaya behavior I took from my sister, and my parents words about her. She had some kind of emotional development troubles when she was young, but due to bad doctors it was late when my parents knew about it. She was also very late in talking, it was not until I was born that she started following my words (or so my mom said). Now she was a normal college student and sister, but I think most of her behaviors were copied from others, until they finally became hers. So I implemented the same thing to Takaya here.


End file.
